The field of this invention relates generally to non-metal detectors and metal detectors using UHF (ultra high frequency) and VHF (very high frequency) and VHF-FM propagated radio and television waves several hundred feet deep in the ground (or other conductive environment) or less and responsive to detection of non-metal and metal objects in any environment which allows detection.
In regards to the background of the invention the prior art in most cases uses long cables to attach search instruments to detector, tuning is hard to do and some use very long lengths of electrical cable stretched out across the surface of the ground to transmit and detect objects. Most all of the prior art detectors will not detect plactic, glass, or similar types of objects, but instead are metal detectors.